1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and particularly to a connector having a structure to efficiently resist the bending moment due to mating with a complementary connector.
2. The Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the conventional connector having housing 1, a plurality of contacts 5, and a pair of boardlocks 7. The housing has a mating face defining an opening 2 for receiving a mating portion of the complementary connector. The bottom wall 3 forms three rows of passageways 4 for receiving the corresponding contact 5, respectively. A pair of cavities 6 are formed about the bottom wall 3 for retainably receiving such pair of boardlocks 7. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,627,385, 4,639,066, 4,721,473, 4,842,552, 4,938,704, 4,943,244, 5,024,607 and 5,085,589 disclose the similar structure as aforementioned.
Recently, some modified connector includes a pair of standoff on the bottom for increasing the height of the mating opening 2, and thus a space can be formed below such opening for installation of another connector. In other words, a pair of stacked type connectors are formed for being adapted to receive a pair of complementary connectors in a small space.
Understandably, using the convention boardlocks in the height increased modified connector may result in an inferior structure because the insertion/withdrawal force applied to the mating opening is far from the locking claws of the boardlock, thus result in a larger bending moment and which will loosen the boardlock.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a connector having board retention means closer to the mating opening so as to form a smaller bending moment when a insertion/withdrawal force is imposed thereon.